How to tell him
by Eruanna Eire
Summary: Alanna has a problem, it could ruin her reputation and one of her friends or it could complete her marriage, either way, she is in trouble...
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! Hope you enjoy this, at the minute it's a one shot but I'm toying with the idea of extending it, please review and let me know what you think! Xxx

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alanna paced her palace rooms, hands on auto pilot, twisting themselves together. Her shoulder length auburn hair was slightly tousled and pulled back into a low horse tail. She was dressed for comfort, in fawn breeches, cream shirt and rich chocolate coloured tunic, with her personal emblem, (a gold lioness) embroidered in the corner.

Every so often she would take a deep breath and move towards the door, before sighing and resuming her pacing. George watched amused from the comfort of their bed, she had announced early in the morning while snuggled up against him that today was the day she was going to tell Jon. All had been going brilliantly to plan until she had got up, that had been hours ago, in fact the third bell of the afternoon had rung and she was still pacing, muttering under her breath.

Alanna caught George's look and stopped abruptly, "What pry tell are you grinning about laddie buck?" George's smile grew even wider; he got up and draped his arms around his wife's slightly swollen stomach, "I was just wondering, when you said that you were going to tell him, you did mean before the child is born?" He moved quickly in order to duck as she swiped at him.

"Yes, I just don't know how to! He's going to make me stop fighting, and Thayet will try to pamper me…" Her voice had been getting progressively higher in pitch; and a pout had appeared on her face.

George, ever the voice of reason tried to calm her down, "Of course you won't be allowed to duel, but as for the pampering, once you actually get round to telling him…" Here he was interrupted by a swift poke in the ribs, and Alanna pulling a, in his opinion, rather childish, and yet amazingly cute face. He faked a grimace and tried again, "As I was saying, we can simply disappear back to the Swoop."

"I you think telling him will be so easy, you can do it! I'll be here when you get back." Alanna put on what she hoped was a 'winning smile' and used her eyes to plead with George. He merely laughed and steered her towards the door of their palace suit, "Oh no you don't, you're the Champion, not me!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, Alanna could be found pacing outside a solid oak door. The corridor in question was well lit and there were various hangings draped along the walls. However all this was lost on the irate Champion, some of the language she was using would have been enough to make even the hardiest guard blush.

Jonathon leaned against the door frame, his sapphire blue eyes twinkling in mirth; he had heard something moving around outside, and thinking it was his three year old son had gone to investigate. What he had found however was probably a great deal more amusing, Alanna was walking back and forth in a trance cursing softly to herself and muttering about killing a certain husband…

He cleared in throat loudly in an attempt to make her notice him, when this failed to have any affect; he reached out a hand and grabbed her shoulder. Alanna spun around, shocked only to look up into the laughing eyes of her King, "Jon… I need to talk to you…"

He took in her pale face and determined eyes, "of course, you know you can talk to me about anything." She simply glared back, before marching into his office and plonking herself into the soft armchair beside the fire. "First of all, you have to promise that no matter what I tell you, you are not going to ban me from any duels and that you won't let Thayet go mad."

Jon raised an eyebrow in question, and poured two drinks of apple juice, in handing one to her he asked mildly, "Is there a reason I should want you to stop fighting?" Alanna took a deep gulp of the juice and looked up at the man she had once had as a lover and still loved as a friend…

Jon, looked into amethyst eyes, and saw in them a fire he hadn't seen before, what ever it was she was going to tell him, it was obviously important. "Jon, I'm, well I'm pregnant…"

There was a silence that seemed to last forever, the entire colour had drained from the previously smiling Kings face and a single tear fell from purple eyes. Jonathon took several large strides and enveloped his now crying Champion into a tight embrace, "I'm so sorry Jon…" "Shush, it's ok; it's all going to be fine, we'll get over this."

Even as he was saying it, trying desperately to comfort his devastated friend, his heart was sinking, 'Oh please Gods let it be Georges!'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well what do you think? Please review and let me know!


	2. Three months before

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, it really encouraged me to keep writing! Please review again Xxx

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Flashback Three Months…_

"Jon, you lazy excuse for a King, get your sorry behind out of bed right now!" Alanna had been summoned to the palace, for what the messenger had assured her were perfectly good solid reasons. Only to find when she'd arrived that Jonathon actually wanted her to come to a ball! There was no fighting to be done, no duels to be fought. Ohh she was going to kill him!

Jon poked his head out from under the covers, it appeared that the rather loud banging on his door and threats had ceased, perhaps she had forgiven him… Even as this thought passed though his head he dismissed it, he was forcing her to attend a ball in place of the Queen, there was no way she would give up that easily.

Alanna peered around the doorway; she was willing to bet that Jon hadn't heard her come in. A grin spread across her face, the king was sitting up in bed, his jet black hair tousled and blue eyes sleepy, perfect! She let out a war cry and lunged at him; his eyes widened in shock as he was taken completely by surprise and fell backwards.

Alanna had managed to straddle his stomach and was pummelling his chest when he flipped her over, suddenly the tables were turned and it was her who was being sat upon. "That's not fair! You deserve every single hit!" Jonathon grinned down at his struggling Champion, "Really Alanna, you need to work on your wrestling, despite the fact that you attacked me while I was half asleep and I get very little practice, I still managed to beat you!"

Of course this lead to another round of wrestling, with insults being traded along with punches, at some point Alanna noticed that Jon was only wearing breeches and that his chest was bare, (and despite little time spent on the practice courts, very toned). This didn't particularly bother her, after all it was only Jon, he was her best friend, or ex best friend after forcing her into this gods dammed ball!

Over an hour later when they had both tired themselves out, (and Gary had waded in and pulled them both apart), Jon got round to explaining exactly why it was that he needed Alanna to attend the ball in Thayet's place:

"As you are well aware, the Carthaki delegation has arrived and I can't attend a ball without my Queen as there are some real man eaters present, who will see it as a sign of weakness, of all things we can't afford to show weakness! Besides if I invite another lady of the court she might get the wrong idea." Alanna tried and failed to prevent a smile from escaping at the thought of Jon running from these so called 'man' eaters. She was pulled back from her musings by the sound of her friend's voice, "please Alanna, I need you…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alanna reached for another glass of wine, normally she would avoid it but tonight there was no George to keep her amused, instead she was surrounded by conservatives and Carthaki women, tonight of all nights she needed a drink. She was also amused to notice that Jonathon seemed to be consuming a lot more alcohol then usual, apparently talking to the ambassador was boring him to death as well. Just then he looked up and caught her gaze, he smiled at her and she waved back. Maybe she should go rescue him…

Later that night a very drunk Lioness and King could be found stumbling along an otherwise deserted passage. They came to a halt outside Jon's rooms, Alanna stumbled on a rug and was sent flying towards him, he managed to catch her before she fell. She looked up and met his eyes, it was as if he had cast a spell, she couldn't look away, and then he leaned down and tentatively kissed her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss…

Jon woke up the next morning with a serious hangover, his head was pounding, 'I'd better go find Alanna and beg her for that wonderful cure of hers.' It was just then that he noticed the red hair that was poking out above the quilt, upon further investigation he discovered that it was the Lioness, and that neither of them were wearing any clothes…

Just then the events of last night came back to him in a flash, 'oh gods she was really going to kill him!" As Alanna woke up she was shocked to find herself snuggled up against a chest that wasn't George's, as she in turn remember what had happened the previous evening and the events that had followed, she emitted a small groan, 'she was going to have some explaining to do…'

As it turned out, both King and Champion decide that it was equally both their faults and that as no real harm had come of it; there was no point in telling either George of Thayet….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Please review, constructive criticism appreciated!


	3. Happy families

Heya! I need help, I can't decide whether this should be an AxJ or an AxG, I'm swaying towards one at the minute, (not saying which), but it would be nice to know what people think… I am prepared to change it if I get enough support, so please review and vote for your favourite pairing!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Four months later…_

Jon was sitting at a desk in his study when a page knocked timidly on the door. He came in and stood trembling before the King, seeming to have forgotten his message. Jon glanced up and had pity on the young child, "Hello, its Anders of Mindelan isn't it?" The page nodded his head in agreement, Jon had to hid a smile, it looked very much like the boys head was about to wobble off. "Do you have a message for me?"

"Ohh." Anders turned a bit red and handed King Jonathon an envelope, before turning and trying to flee, "Wait", Jon smiled and tossed a gold noble to the page, who mumbled his thanks and ran.

He leaned back in the chair, running a hand through already tousled hair and groaned, he could already guess what the letter in his hand contained. It was addressed to him in a slanted writing and could only be from the Lord of Stone Mountain, a well known conservative.

Jonathon thought back over the last couple of months, as Alanna's bump had grown more pronounced so had the rumours and calls for her resignation. He had previously had to order several conservatives away from the palace after they had threatened her. Despite his promise, he had made her swear that she would not duel anyone on personal grounds, she had been mad at him for weeks, luckily George had been on his side. At the thought of George his frown deepened…

If only he could be sure that the baby was George's and not his. It wasn't that he didn't love Alanna, he did, but he had responsibilities, Roald had just turned three and Kalasin one, not to mention that it would devastate Thayet, whom he loved almost as much as Alanna.

He sighed and allowed himself to slip into a daydream where circumstances had been different and he and Alanna could have looked forward to the birth of their first child, not prayed that it was someone else's… He was interrupted by a small child with jet black hair and eerily familiar blue eyes jumping up and down and crying out "Papa", he smiled and bent down to pick up his son, he would do anything to protect the child from harm, and if Alanna's baby was his he'd do the same for it, even if it was just from the perspective of an over protective Godfather…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thayet was gently bumping Kally up and down on her knee, much to the small girls' delight, which she was showing by throwing back her petite head and giggling, when a rather large Alanna walked / ambled into the nursery.

Alanna took one look at the smiling mother and child, (Jon's little girl) and felt a cold hand squeeze her heart, because of her one mistake this small family could be torn apart forever, and yet no matter how many times she tried she wasn't sorry that that night had happened, in some small niche of her heart she still had feelings for Jon, it was just that her love for George was stronger, it just had to be!

Just then Thayet looked up and caught sight of her friend, "Alanna, hello, would you mind holding Kally for just one second while I run to the privy?" Alanna barely had time to say of course not when the princess royal was dropped into her arms and the queen had left. Kally eyed her favourite godmother; she cooed gently and tried to play with the Lionesses auburn hair.

The Champion in question was trying her best to cope with a squirming child and a large stomach when she heard laughing coming from down the corridor, almost as soon as she registered this Jon strolled into the room talking animatedly with his small son. "Jon help! I'm going to drop her!" Jonathon's head snapped up and it was all he could do not to smile, at the sight that greeted him, his son however had none of his problems and burst into laughter "Alanna you're not going to drop her, just adjust your arms like this…"

He placed a warm hand on her elbow and Alanna tried not to shiver at his touch, he must have noticed because a small frown appeared on his brow and he stepped back, a quizzical and almost hurt look in his eyes, she blushed but thankfully was saved an explanation by Thayet's entry.

The rest of the day was spent in pleasant company, Jon left, muttering something about reports and Thayet and Alanna were left to chat well into the night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

You know what to do:

Please review!

I live for reviews! LOL

Xxx


	4. Who is the father?

Well here it is the final chapter! In which I finally decide who the daddy is! Please review and let me know what you thought, even if you don't agree with the pairing…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

George paced the infirmary corridor, Alanna was in labour and he was banned from entering the room. "Gods", he ran a distracted hand through ruffled hair that had been getting the same treatment on and off for almost 5 hours now, if he could just talk to Duke Baird he was sure he could convince the man to let him in.

Jon was stuck in a meeting with delegates from Tyra and hadn't even been informed of his Champions state and as Thayet was in with Alanna, he was alone in the corridor because Myles had fainted after he'd heard his adopted daughters' first scream.

He gave another frustrated sigh and continued his pacing…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon had just paused for breath and was about to launch into another 'discussion', with the conservative Tyran ambassador, (it was more of an argument on his recent decision to accept girls into page training). When Gary coughed rather loudly and drew his attention to a rather nervous looking novice healer, "Yes, is there a problem?" He felt bad the moment the words left his lips, he'd been rather sharp and the poor woman looked scared already.

"It's the Lady Alanna sir," here she paused for breath and the council was slightly alarmed to see that their Kings face had gone an unhealthy white pallor, "she's in labour, and having a hard time of it, Baron George was looking for some company.."

Here she trailed off, leaving the question hanging, Jon sprang to his feet, "I'm sorry Gentlemen, but the meeting will have to be postponed." With that he swept out of the room, his face still as white as a sheet, and as Gary comment on later, an awfully strange look in his eyes, fear?

Jon rang his hands together, at that minute in time he didn't care if the child was his, George's or a dancing bears, all he wanted was for his Champion and best friend to come out of this in one piece…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alanna moaned and tried to sit up, 8 hours of bloody hard labour she had gone through, she'd been in battles, been injured, even come close to death, but nothing could have prepared her for the pain she'd just gone through, and now she was terrified, this was the moment of truth, the time she'd been both dreading and longing for...

Thayet cooed over something wrapped in a pale blue blanket, and then she turned and walked towards the bed. "Its' got his fathers nose anyway." Alanna froze, both Jon and George had very distinctive noses, 'please goddess let it be my husbands…'

Thayet handed the child to Alanna and watched as a smile spread over the Lionesses face, she was slightly shocked a moment later when the smile was followed by tears. She had been scared for her long time friend, more then scared, there had been a time not so long ago when Duke Baird had considered sending for a priest of the Dark God, Tortall had come soo close to losing its Champion….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon was admitted into the room, 20 minutes after George; he approached Alanna and the small bundle that George was holding with some apprehension, then he saw Alanna beam happily at him and he knew in his heart that everything was ok.

George beckoned him over, "Would the Godfather like to have his first hold of Thom?" Jon laughed, whether it was with relief or not he couldn't be sure. As he stared down into his godsons face he felt an amazing protectiveness of him. The tiny baby's only reply was to hiccup and blink up at him with large green eyes, there were already small tufts of red hair covering his head. George's son, his godson, everything was going to be ok, with that thought he handed the baby back to his father and went to hug his Champion, Lioness and most importantly friend…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well what do you think? Pease review and let me know…

It almost killed me to write an AxG, personally I prefer AxJ. Although I'm quite pleased with the way the story turned out myself.

Sorry to AlannaXJon4ever and Constance of Conte, but the AxG fans won the vote…

Please review and give me your comments! I'm desperate to hear people's opinions Xxx


End file.
